


His Blood

by WhiteWolf14



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Heretic, Kidnapping, Little Josie, Little Lizzie, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vampires, gemini twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: The young siphon twins, Lizzie and Josie weren't rescued by their mom that night...instead, they were found by Kai Parker...(8x14 AU)<><><><><><><><><><><><>The footsteps stopped in front of the closet door and the twins watched with bated breath as the doorknob turned slowly.When the door was pulled open, the twins were met with the sight of the man that had been searching for them. He stared down at them, with an unreadable look.Neither the man nor the children said anything as they watched each other. Lizzie kept her eyes locked on him, and she knew Josie was doing the same.The man moved forward and both girls tensed noticing the ax in his right hand. He stopped and looked down at the ax.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	1. Gemini Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vampire diaries or the characters.

* * *

Two little girls were hiding in a closet, as they waited for their mommy to get to them. They were 4-year-old twins and were holding each other's hands tightly. The blonde twin looked at her brunette sister, uncertainty.

"Josie...I'm scared.." She whispered.

Josie looked at her sister. "Me too Lizzie...but daddy said we have to wait for mommy."

Both girls looked at the closet door, hearing the creaking of wooden floorboards as they were stepped on.

They listened, holding their breaths, as the sound of someone's footsteps could be heard in the bedroom.

Lizzie stared fearfully at the door when she felt a strange tug that made her gasp. And beside her, Josie breathed in sharply, feeling the strange tug as well.

They looked at each other.

What was that?

It happened again, and their eyes widened.

It..it felt like a bond...like the bond the twins shared.

Except different...

Lizzie closed her eyes, focusing intensely as she tried to searched her mind for whatever the tug was connected to. But she couldn't find it.

However when the tug happened again, the 4-year-old gripped onto it, which caused her side of the bond to open. There was a jolt in her mind as whoever the bond was connected to was made aware of its existence.

The footsteps that had been heading towards the door abruptly stopped.

Lizzie's eyes shot open.

"Uh oh."

Josie was looking at Lizzie worried, as she felt both things happen.

They both stared at the door, waiting to hear the footsteps start up again but they didn't.

Both girls went tense as they felt something through the bond again. However this time, it felt more like a prodding feeling.

After a few moments of prodding, the person on the other side opened the bond fully, allowing feelings to pass through. Although neither twin was able to understand all the feelings they were receiving.

Although one feeling was very clear, shock as the person recognized who the bond connected to. 

The bond went silent.

And the twins stared at each other, confused.

Then a searching feeling ran through the bond, as the person used it to get their location.

The footsteps started up again...but in their direction.

Both girls were frozen, and neither knew what to do. As they both knew whoever was walking towards the closet was whoever the bond was attached to.

The footsteps stopped in front of the closet door and the twins watched with bated breath as the doorknob turned slowly.

When the door was pulled open, the twins were met with the sight of the man that had been searching for them. He stared down at them, with an unreadable look.

Neither the man nor the children said anything as they watched each other. Lizzie kept her eyes locked on him, and she knew Josie was doing the same.

The man moved forward and both girls tensed noticing the ax in his right hand. He stopped and looked down at the ax.

He considered it silently, before moving back and resting it against the wall. He looked back at the twins, and walked forward until he was towering over them, The girls craned their necks as they looked up at him.

He kneeled down, cocking his head to the side as he looked them over. When he locked eyes with the blonde twin, he froze. Her eyes were the exact same shade as his. And when he glanced at the brunette he realized her hair color was the same shade as his and his twin.

"Hello there..." The man greeted softly.

The twins exchanged a look, before replying in unison, "Hi."

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement at the twin speak.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned.

The two girls shook their heads no.

"Well..I'm your Uncle, do you know what that means?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

They shook their heads again.

"You know how you two are sisters..." He said.

The twins nodded.

"Well, your bio mom was my sister, which makes me your uncle." He explained

Lizzie cocked her head, "Bio mom?"

He paused as he tried to figure out how to explain that.

"Did you guys know you have two mommies?"

Josie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lizzie was looking at him shocked.

"Uh-huh. The mommy you have now is one of your moms, but you had another mom, and I was her twin."

"Twin? Like us?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep and that means we're family."

The twins look at each other wide-eyed. And Josie looked back at him curiously, "What do we call you?"

"Well, you can call me Uncle Kai." The newly dubbed Uncle Kai said. "Now...I know your names are Lizzie and Josie but I don't know which is which."

"My name is Lizzie, she's Josie" Lizzie introduced.

Uncle Kai had a smirk on his face, as he decided what he should do.

He held out his hands, "How would you two like to go on an adventure?"

The girls looked at each other, before taking the offered hands. Uncle Kai walked out of the boarding house with the twins. When he reached the car out in the front, he opened it with magic.

He picked up Lizzie first and buckled her into a car seat. Then he did the same with Josie. He went to the driver's seat and got in. He then used magic to hotwire the car, and pulled out of the boarding house.

Lizzie was watching him curiously from the back. "Where are we going?"

Kai Parker smirked, "You'll see...it's a surprise."


	2. Nighty Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own TVD or any related shows. Only own story line.

Kai had been driving for 5 hours straight, when he noticed a motel on the edge of the town he was passing through. He looked back through the rearview mirror at the twins who were sound asleep.

He was tired, but he hadn’t been willing to stop, which he was now regretting as he was hit with another wave of exhaustion. He hesitated before pulling into the motel lot. 

He glanced back at the girls before getting out and going to the front desk in the lobby. The man who was tending it looked up.

“How may I help you today?” The man asked, looking completely bored.

“Yes, I need a room with two queens,” Kai stated, glancing back at the van, not wanting to leave the girls alone for too long.

The man typed something into the computer, before looking back at Kai. 

“Yeah, sorry but all that is available right now is a room with a king.”

Kai considered it before agreeing and the man assigned the room, and gave him the key.

“That will be $80” The man said.

“That won’t be necessary,” Kai said.

Kai leaned in, eyes dilating, and held the man’s gaze. _“I don’t have to pay for the room. You will mark the room down as in use and will forget ever seeing me in this motel._ ”

“You don’t have to pay for the room. I will forget seeing you in this motel.” The compelled man repeated, before blinking. “Will that be all, sir?”

“Yes, thank you for your help, ” Kai responded.

Kai walked back to the car and opened one of the side doors. He then unbuckled Josie and gently lifted her into his arms. He then went to where their room was and opened the door. 

He sped to the bed, pulled back the covers, and laid Josie down. He quickly took off her shoes and positioned her more comfortably on the bed.

Josie buried her head in the pillow, letting out a content sigh. Kai pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

He then sped back to the car and opened the other side door. Kai undid the buckles of Lizzie’s car seat and lifted her out as well.

The movement jostled Lizzie causing her to wake up partly.

She tiredly opened her eyes, and looked around. “Where are we?”

Kai looked down at her, “A motel for the night, go back to sleep there’s nothing to worry about.”

Lizzie nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck but didn’t close her eyes just yet.

Kai shut the side door and made sure the car was locked before heading back to the motel room. 

When he got there he walked around to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers and setting Lizzie down. Once Lizzie was lying down on the bed, she watched him silently as he took off her shoes. 

Kai pulled the covers over Lizzie before moving to sit at the end of the bed, ignoring the watchful eyes of his niece.

He took off his shoes and jacket. He frowned when he realized he didn’t have any clothes to change into.

There was nothing he could do about it at the moment, but he made a note to grab some clothes in town for him and the twins.

He unzipped his jeans and took them off, then proceeded to take off his shirt. Leaving him in his boxers.

Kai then looked at the bed, trying to figure out how he was going to sleep.

Lizzie -who was still watching him- caught that look. 

“Uncle Kai, you can sleep between us.” She said quietly, not wanting to wake her sister.

Kai was silent before realizing that it may be the only option if he didn’t want to sleep on the floor or on a chair.

He looked at Lizzie who was still waiting for a response, “Sure, kiddo.”

Kai got up and went to Lizzie’s side of the bed, and she sat up and moved so he could get past her so he could lay down between the twins.

Once he was between them, Lizzie laid back down, and Kai pulled the covers back up. Kai wasn’t expecting what Lizzie did next.

She moved so she was laying against his side, and rested her head on his chest. Kai tensed, not expecting the contact but Lizzie refused to move from where she laid curled into his side.

He hesitantly moved his arm so that it rested around her. Then, he felt movement from Josie and looked over.

Josie turned in her sleep and curled herself around Kai’s right arm, with her head resting on it. Kai slowly forced himself to relax, so he didn’t wake the girls.

He laid there wondering how his day turned from him trying to kill his nieces to him kidnapping them.

He knew why...

The bond.

He just didn’t know why it formed. He knew it hadn’t been there before, at least, he thought it hadn’t...

Why did he have a bond with them?

Was it because they were the last Gemini? Was it because they were all siphoners? Was it because they were his nieces? What was the reason?

He had no idea, which was why he was going to Portland to see if he could find any information in his old family home.

He wasn’t even sure if it would have anything there, and If it didn’t what would be the next step.

Kai looked at Lizzie, who’s breathing had evened out, signaling she was asleep.

Kai wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. He had a plan, and now it was completely derailed. How was he going to handle two 4-year-old siphon witches, who were just coming into their powers?

The good thing was that he grew up with his younger sibling and dealt with them when they went through their younger years but these two were siphoners, and he remembered what it was like for him going up.

He could never control his siphoning at that age, and would constantly siphon from either his sister or parents if he touched them. Which, of course, made dear old dad beat till he was near unconsciousness to teach him a lesson in not siphoning from others.

He never truly learned how to get control of siphoning abilities until he was around 16, as his bastard of a father didn’t allow him to touch his siblings growing up. 

Damn, he was really -what did the internet call it- touch starved.

The only reason he figured out how to control his abilities, was because he found a structure in the woods near his old house that had magic he could siphon from, which allowed him to learn how to not siphon accidentally.

He knew it was going to be difficult to teach to twins, but he wasn’t going to do what his dad did to him. The twins wouldn’t grow up thinking they were abominations.

They would grow up knowing that they were the superior witch after all siphoners are incredibly powerful.

They could break any spell.

They could still do magic if they became vampires.

They could siphon an incredible amount of magic and very little negative side effects, not having complete control over the magic was one of them.

They didn’t go through the same side effects typical witches did when they did a spell that was too powerful for their magic to handle.

While yes they still had some consequences but it wouldn’t kill them as it did a ‘normal’ witch.

And let’s not forget that the twins technically don’t have their own magic but instead take already ‘finished’ magic from people and/or objects. 

This means they don’t have to grow their own magic allowing the little munchkins to have the ability to do magic that took ‘normal’ witches until adulthood to be able to do at the age of 4.

So he would teach them to love being siphon witches…

But Kai wasn’t an idiot, he knew that dear old Rick and Momma bear were coming for the twins.

Which was why, after he had got the twins in the car, he cloaked them so they couldn’t be tracked or found using magic. 

They weren’t getting the twins back, the last Gemini twins belonged with him, the bond -whatever it was from- proved that.

And if they tried to take them from him, well they’ll learn quickly what happened to those that try to take what was rightfully his...

Kai closed his eyes, and drifted off.


	3. Shopping

When Kai woke up, he could see sunlight streaming through the blinds. He looked down at the twins and tried not to laugh when he saw how they were sleeping. Lizzie was laying completely on top of him, with her head on his chest. And Josie was laying horizontal on the bed with her head resting next to her sister’s on his chest.

Part of him wondered if he was going to be able to get up without waking them up, but there was no way it would work. 

Guess he’ll have to wake them up.

Kai shifted and gently nudged both of the twins. Lizzie was the first to wake up, as she opened her eyes to look blurrily at him.

“It’s time to get up,” He whispered.

Lizzie reached up and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and moving off of him. She let out a yawn and looked at her twin, who was refusing to wake.

“Jo!” Lizzie reached over and whacked Josie’s head. 

Josie startled awake and frowned at her twin feeling annoyed. 

Kai sent Lizzie a look. “Lizzie! No hitting your sister.”

“Sorry, Uncle Kai.” Lizzie replied, not looking sorry at all.

Josie narrowed her eyes at her twin. “You’re bad sister”

“Am not.” Lizzie responded offended.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too”

“Am no-”

“-Girls!” Kai interrupted, rubbing a hand down his face. “It’s too early in the morning for you two to be fighting.”

The twins exchanged a look

“Sorry, Uncle Kai.” They said in unison.

Kai shook his head, and got out of bed. He quickly threw on his clothes before helping the twins put on their shoes. He tried to ‘brush’ the twins hair with his fingers, so it wasn’t as tangled. He needed to buy a brush and new clothes for all of them. But first, breakfast.

“Alright, food first, then clothes,” Kai said. 

Both of the girls grinned.

Kai held out his hands and the twins took them. First, Kai helped the twins go to the bathroom so they wouldn’t have to later on. Thankfully they were at the age where they were potty trained. 

Then, they left the hotel room and went to the breakfast buffet that the hotel had every morning. When they entered, Kai set the twins up at a table in the corner of the room by the exit in case they needed a quick exit.

“What do you guys want to drink?” Kai asked.

“Apple juice.” Lizzie said, excitedly

Josie frown thoughtfully in consideration, “App-no, orange juice,”

Kai nodded, “What do you two want for breakfast?”

“I want baconnn and waffles with lots of syrup” Lizzie said.

Kai raised his eyebrows, amused. Before turning to Josie.

“You want the same?”

Josie thought about it for a moment, then shook her head no.

“Can I have frosted flakes and sausages?” Josie asked.

Kai nodded, “Sure, kiddo. Stay here, and no talking to strangers”

Kai walked over to the buffet and grabbed a tray and two plates. He then went over and poured the batter for at least one waffle into the waffle maker and set it to cooking. Then, he went over and put sausages on one plate and bacon on another, all while keeping an eye on the waffle maker.

He headed over to the cereal section and poured some frosted flakes into a bowl and put it on the plate with the sausages. After he stopped by the drink section and grabbed a cup of orange juice and apple juice. 

When he looked back over at the waffle maker, he saw that it was done, and went over and got the waffle out, placing it on the plate with the bacon. He grabbed some syrup and walked back over to the twins placing the tray on the table. 

He placed Josie food and drink in front of her and did the same with Lizzie except for her he had to pour the syrup on. Once he was sure they were situated, he grabbed his own food. Some french toast and sausages with a glass of orange juice.

As he ate, he observed the twins, noting how Josie seemed to eat slowly and carefully, not wanting to make a mess. Whereas Lizzie shoveled the waffle into her mouth like she hadn’t eaten in months. 

By the time they were all finished, Lizzie had syrup all over her hands and face, and some on her shirt.

While Josie’s hands were only slightly greasy from the sausages. Kai grabbed a glass of water and some napkins and began wiping Lizzie’s face, and hands. Once she was no longer sticky, he poured some of the water on the area of the shirt that had gotten syrup on it, and by the time he was finished, Lizzie was perfectly clean.

He then poured some more water on a napkin and cleaned up Josie’s hands and the area around her mouth.

Once that was done, he threw away the rest of the trash and put the plates, glasses, and silverware in the cleaning zone.

When he returned, he looked between the twins. 

“What do you two say to us going shopping?” Kai aged

Josie nodded excitedly, while Lizzie considered him.

“Can we buy toys?” Lizzie asked.

Kai smirked, “Sure.”

“Then, ok” Lizzie agreed.

Kai brought the twins back to the van and fastened them in. He then drove to the nearest Walmart. 

When they got there, Kai grabbed a cart and brought it to the van. Then, he unfastened Josie and placed her in the seat of the shopping cart before getting Lizzie out. He placed Lizzie on his hip, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He shifted so he had one arm holding Lizzie and the other open to push the cart.

“What are we getting?” Josie asked, curiously as they went into the store.

Kai glanced down at her, “A lot of things. But first things first, we’re going to get you two some clothes.”

Both the girls looked excited as they entered the kid’s clothing aisle. As they went up and down the aisles, the twins picked out things they like, and by the time they were done the cart was filled with clothes.

They each got 12 short-sleeved shirts and 6 long-sleeved along with 2 sweaters. They each picked out 6 pairs of jeans, 6 leggings, 2 pairs of shorts, and 2 pairs of sweatpants. 

Then when they got to pajamas, Lizzie got a pair based on the Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty, and another pair with stars on them. While Josie got a pair based on The Little Mermaid and another pair with hearts on them. He also got them two matching blue swimsuits.

Kai grabbed 4 packages of underwear with 8 pairs in each. He then had them pick out a rain jacket, a windbreaker, a winter coat, and a hoodie each. After that, he got them a pair of boots, 2 pairs of tennis shoes, a pair of sandals, and 2 different colored dressy shoes (One black and the other white) each. In that aisle, he also grabbed some socks for them.

Then, he had them pick out a few dresses. They got two formal dresses each, and 3 sundresses each. He made sure to grab two beanies, scarves, gloves, and some sunglasses for the twins, in case they ended up being necessary.

He also grabbed some hair ties and a brush when they passed by that aisle. He made sure to grab some kid’s multi-purpose shampoo for the twins and some shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a razor for himself. He didn’t forget to grab napkins and sippy cups for the twins so they could deal with any messes that happen later on.

When he reached the men’s aisle, he grabbed 7 short-sleeved shirts, 4 long-sleeved shirts, 3 sweaters, and 3 dress shirts. Then he grabbed 6 pairs of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of dress pants. 

Then some boxers, a raincoat, a winter coat, 2 hoodies, a pair of boots, and some new tennis shoes. He made sure to grab some socks for himself, a hat, a pair of gloves, and some sunglasses.

Once everything was in the cart, he realized that he was going to need another cart, so he compelled a passing woman, who had just started shopping so their cart was empty, to give him theirs. 

He placed Lizzie in the seat of this cart and went to the toy aisle. He grabbed some board games and a deck of cards. Then, he had the twins pick out some toys.

First, they got two stuffed animals each. Lizzie wanted a medium-sized stuffed wolf that had russet fur with a white belly and black patches in its fur. The next stuffed animal she wanted was a black panther with bright green eyes. While Josie wanted a stuffed white tiger as her first one and a pink dragon for her second.

Then they picked out some other toys. They grabbed a variety of barbies, some coloring books with colored pencils, pens, and markers. He also grabbed some paint and sketchbooks. They picked out 2 dozen kids’ books and two dolls with a variety of dress-up clothes.

He also made sure to grab two Ipads for both of the twins along with headphones for them and earbuds for himself. And he grabbed some movie DVDs that the twins helped him pick out because Kai had noticed that there was a car DVD player in the van.

When they finished with that they went to the food aisle to grab some snacks for the road trip. Kai made sure to grab some pork rinds and jam. Then he picked up some pringles, Lunchables, juice boxes, some candy, and some crackers.

Then as he headed out towards the checkout, he grabbed two suitcases, 2 duffle bags and two backpacks for the twins. He also grabbed 2 fluffy blankets along with 2 pillows for each of the twins. He got Lizzie a blue blanket and a purple pillow. And got Josie a yellow blanket and pink pillow. These would be theirs and their alone.

As they were going to check out, Kai spotted a necklace that had a stone the size of the fingernail of his pinky that was a bluish-green color. When he looked closer, he realized it was an emerald on a thin silver chain.

He set the two carts side by side and told the twins he needed to grab something real quick. He approached the man at the counter and compelled the man to give him two of the necklaces. Once he got them, he put them in his pocket to spell later on.

He went back to the carts and continued on to checkout. When he reached it, he compelled the clerk and left quickly, once everything was bagged up.

When he got to the car, he quicked fastened the twins into their car seats and gave them their blankets and pillows. Kai then opened the trunk and began to use the backspace to sort through the items.

He put Lizzie’s stuffed animals and her Ipad along with her headphones in her purple backpack. Then he put in her beanie, gloves, sunglasses, sippy cup, one of the barbies, and her hoodie into the backpack as well. Then did the same for Josie’s pink backpack. 

Once their backpacks were done, he put all the toys, coloring books, coloring utensils, kid’s books, and games into one of the duffle bags. Then he put the food, bathroom stuff, and movie DVDs into the other duffle bag. 

He then opened one of the suitcases and put all of his stuff in it then put the twin’s clothing in the other one. 

When he was finished, he left the suitcases and the duffle bag of toys in the trunk of the car. And brought the backpacks and the last duffle bag to the front of the car. He moved the carts so they were back in the area they were supposed to be and got in the car.

When he started up the car, he pulled out one of the movies, it was Frozen and put it in turning on the car DVD player for the twins. And started on the long drive to his old home in Portland...


	4. Home Sweet Home

* * *

Kai glanced back at the twins. Josie was playing with her barbie doll, while Lizzie was playing a game on her Ipad. 

Kai felt the corner of his mouth turn up when Josie began to fly the barbie doll around like it was superman. She made sound effects as she played.

Lizzie didn’t notice her sister as her headphones were on. 

Kai looked forward, popping a pork rind in his mouth. He glanced out the window, spotting the sign indicating he was entering Portland.

It had been a long few days. Turned out road trips with little kids were exhausting. The twins kept getting into fights about what movie to watch and who gets to play with what toy.

And bathroom breaks. 

Kai really hated the bathroom breaks. They constantly had to stop so the girls could go. But for some reason, they never had to go at the same time.

Thankfully, Kai was able to keep driving without having to stay at hotels. It had been 4 days.

He was never doing this again.

Especially since the twins were getting restless from being cooped up in the car. 

“Uncle Kai, are we there yet?” Lizzie asked, taking off her headphones.

Josie lowered her doll and glanced at him as well.

“I’m bored.” 

“Well, good news, kiddos. We’re almost there.” Kai said.

“Yay!” Lizzie and Josie cheered.

Kai smirked in amusement.

“You guys want to listen to music?” Kai asked.

“Yeah!” Lizzie said, cheerfully as Josie nodded in agreement.

Kai turned on the kid station and the twins started singing along to the song that was on.

30 minutes later, Kai pulled into the driveway of his old house. When he parked the car, he glanced back at the twins.

“You two want to see where I grew up?”

“Mm-hmm” Josie nodded.

While, Lizzie looked at him curiously. “You grew up here?”

“Yep.” Kai replied.

Kai got out of the car and opened the side door. He quickly unbuckled Josie and lifted her out, putting her on the ground. 

Kai grabbed Josie’s backpack and shoved her toys into it, before putting it own Josie’s back. 

“Josie, wait for me and your sister on the porch.” Kai said, closing the side door.

“Ok, Uncle Kai.” Josie chirped. Then she ran over to the house and sat down on the porch.

Kai went over to the other side of the car and opened the door. He unbuckled Lizzie and lifted her onto his hip.

He grabbed her Ipad and put it into Lizzie’s backpack. Then, he shouldered the backpack and shut the car door. He shifted Lizzie slightly and walked over to Josie.

Josie stood up excitedly. “Are we going in?”

“We are.” Kai answered.

Josie ran over to the door with Kai following.

Kai rested his hand on the doorknob. “ _Aperto”_

The door unlocked, opening on its own, and the twins gasped.

“Whoa.” Lizzie said in surprise.

Josie was looking between the door and Kai.

“How did you do that?” Josie asked curiously.

Kai smirked. “Magic.”

“Awesome.” Lizzie exclaimed, before furrowing her brow. “Can we do that too?”

“You can, I’ll teach you if you want.” Kai said.

“Really?” Josie asked, eyes lighting with excitement.

“Mm-hmm.” Kai nodded.

“Yay!” The twins squealed.

Kai laughed. “Alright, let’s go in.”

Josie ran into the house, dropping her backpack onto the ground near the door.

Kai lowered Lizzie to the ground and she ran after her sister.

Kai entered at a slower pace, eyes wandering the walls. Kai grabbed Josie’s backpack off the ground and walked further in, keeping his vampire hearing focused on the twins.

Kai ran a hand along the walls and his mind flashed back to the walls being covered in blood. He shook his head to clear it.

He could hear the twins in the halls, giggling as they ran up and down the stairs. Kai entered the kitchen, placing the twins’ backpacks on the counter.

Kai used his vampire speed to grab the bags and suitcase from the car. When he re-entered the house, he left the suitcases by the front door and brought the other bags into the kitchen.  
Kai walked over to where the twins were wrestling on the floor.

“Girls” He called and they both looked up at him, grinning.

“Yes, Uncle Kai?” Lizzie asked, innocently.

“What are you two doing?” Kai asked, amused.

“Nothing.” The twins exclaimed in unison.

“Really?” He snorted. Under his breath, he muttered, “Yeah, I’m going to have to teach you two how to lie…”

The twins exchanged a confused look. 

Kai shook his head,

“You guys want lunch?”

“Yeah.” Josie said.

“Alright, let’s go to the kitchen.” Kai said.

Lizzie took off running towards the kitchen at those words. And Josie turned to Kai and held her arms out. Kai picked her up and placed her on his hip. She rested her head on his shoulder and Kai followed after Lizzie.

When they reached the kitchen, Lizzie was on a stool and was trying to reach a bag of cookies on the counter.

“Lizzie! Careful.” Kai warned.

Lizzie looked over at him startled. 

“Uhhh, this isn’t what it looks like.” Lizzie said.

Kai raised his eyebrows, amused. “So you aren’t trying to sneak a cookie before you’ve eaten lunch?”

“Nooo” Lizzie said, shaking her head rapidly.

Josie smirked, “Lizzie’s in trouble” She sang.

Lizzie shot her sister a glare.

Kai gave Josie a look. “Josie don’t be mean to your sister.”

Kai walked over to the table and sat Josie down. Then he walked over to Lizzie and lifted her off the stool and placed her in a chair next to her sister.

Kai reached into one of the bags and pulled out the lunch meat and bread. He went to the cupboards and pulled out some plates. 

Kai grabbed their sippy cups and put apple juice in them both and placed them in front of the twins. Then, He quickly threw together the sandwiches and cut them diagonally for Lizzie and into squares for Josie.

He placed the squared ones in front of Josie and the diagonal ones in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie frowned. “I want the squared ones.”

Kai paused. “You always prefer them cut diagonally.”

“I want the squares!” Lizzie argued.

“Hey! Don’t take that tone with me.” Kai reprimanded.

Lizzie glared at him and reached for her sister’s plate.

Kai’s hand shot forward, blocking her path. 

“Lizzie! No!”

Lizzie’s hand changed its path and grabbed his wrist. A second later a glow formed and Kai gasped in pain, as he felt his life force be torn away from him.

“Lizzie!” Josie shouted, eyes wide in horror.

Lizzie released his wrist, eye wide and fearful. 

Kai held his wrist to his chest, staring at Lizzie in shock but also understanding.

“I-I...I didn’t m-mean to-to do that.” Lizzie cried, eyes filling with tears.

Kai snapped into action and sped to Lizzie’s side.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’m not upset. I promise.” Kai reassured her.

“But I hurt you.” Lizzie whispered.

Kai reached out and picked her up, holding her tightly.

“You didn’t mean to. You can’t control it, not yet but I will teach you.” Kai said, rubbing her back.

Lizzie nodded into his shoulder, sniffling slightly.

Kai looked at Josie, who was looking at her sister worried.

“Both of you.”


	5. Little Princesses

* * *

When night fell, Kai prepared to put the twins to bed in the room that probably used to belong to Liv. 

He looked down at Lizzie in his arms, who had practically glued herself to his side after the incident earlier. 

Kai had noticed that she had been far quieter than before. Josie had noticed it too and had been trying to cheer her sister up.

It worked slightly.

Kai also noticed the slight smell coming from her and her sister.

Bath time

Yay…

Kai corralled Josie into the bathroom and started the water. He waited until it was warm but not too hot.

Once it was the right temperature, he puggled the drain.

“Do we have to take a bath?” Josie whined.

“Yes, you two are stinky bugs,” Kai said, setting Lizzie down next to her twin.

“I am not,” Lizzie exclaimed, offended. “Josie maybe but not me.”

“Hey!” Josie interrupted, sending a glare at her sister.

Kai smirked. “Oh, but you are.”

“Are not.” Lizzie disagreed.

Kai’s hands shot forward and began tickling Lizzie, causing her to erupt into squeals and giggles.

“Un-uncle Kai!” Lizzie shrieked.

Josie was laughing as she watched her sister try and escape Kai’s grasp.

“S-stop!” Lizzie exclaimed through her laughter.

“Nope,” Kai said, grinning. “Not until you agree that you smell.”

“F-fine. I s-smell.” Lizzie gave in.

Kai stopped tickling her and Lizzie’s giggles slowed to a stop.

Kai turned to Josie. “What about you? Do you smell?” He asked, mischievously.

Josie started nodding rapidly. “I do. I smell like poo-doo.”

Kai snorted.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Kai helped them out of their clothes and into the lukewarm water.

Then he started pouring water over their heads. 

“Lizzie, head back,” Kai ordered and she did as he said.

He started rubbing the kid’s multi-purpose shampoo into her hair, keeping an eye on Josie who looked like she was planning something.

Once Kai was done shampooing Lizzie’s hair, he started to pour water over her hair after he ordered her to close her eyes.

Once her hair was no longer full of shampoo, he gave her a rubber ducky to keep her busy as he turned to Josie, who was grinning innocently.

Oh no.

What was she planning?

Then Josie pushed her hands under the water causing it to splash right into his face.

Both of the twins started giggling at his wet face.

Kai grabbed a hand towel and started drying his face, with an exasperated sigh. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lizzie about to do the same thing her sister did.

“Lizzie, don’t.” He said, warningly. Which stopped her right in her tracks. “If you do that, we won’t get the ice cream tomorrow.”

The two girls’ eyes widened and they looked at each other frantically.

“We’re sorry.” They said in unison.

Kai nodded in approval and started on Josie’s hair.

Once he was done with that, he used body wash to clean their bodies, which caused them to squirm.

When he was completely finished, he lifted them out of the tub and wrapped them in towels. Then, he unplugged the drain and started drying off the twins to the best of his abilities.

However, he did use some magic to dry their hair faster.

Then, he put them into their pajamas and took them to his sisters old room. He got them into bed and tucked them in handing them their stuffed animals.

Lizzie named her stuffed wolf, Fluffy, and her panther, Darky. While Josie named her tiger, Stripes, and her dragon, Pinky.

Kai had suggested far better names but for some reason, they refused and chose those ridiculous names.

“Uncle Kai, can you tell us a bedtime story?” Josie asked, shyly.

Lizzie looked at Kai with hope.

“Ok” Kai agreed.

The twins cheered.

Kai got on the bed and sat in between the twins. And they curled into his side.

“Once upon a time, there was a little prince who was different from the rest of his family.” Kai started. “He had the ability to take magic from others instead of having his own.”

“Like us,” Lizzie muttered.

“Yeah.” Kai agreed, softly. “Anyways, this prince was meant to be the future king but his father an evil tyrant, believed that the prince was unfit to rule because he did not have his own magic.”

“The king is a meany,” Josie whispered against his side.

Lizzie nodded in agreement.

“He was,” Kai said, remembering the abuse he went through at the hands of his father.

“What was the prince’s name?” Lizzie asked, curiously.

Kai paused as he thought for a moment.

“His name was Mal,” Kai answered.

“That’s pretty.” Josie murmured.

Kai stroked Josie’s hair, “Yeah...I guess it is.”

“What happened to Mal?” Lizzie asked.

“Well, Mal had a twin sister.”

“Like me and Lizzie?” Josie asked, excitedly.

“Yes. Her name was Osset.” Kai said.

“That’s a weird name,” Lizzie said bluntly.

Kai snorted.

“Yeah...anyway, when the twin prince and princess turned twenty-two they were meant to do a special ritual to see which of the two would take the throne from their father. But the evil king was working in the shadows, as he knew that Mal would be the one to win against his twin and take the throne.” Kai explained.

“What did the bad man do?” Josie inquired.

“He created a prison with the rest of his advisors, to lock away the prince, so he may not take the throne,” Kai said. And both the twins gasped. 

“What happened next?” Lizzie asked.

“The prince learned what his father was planning and turned on his family,” Kai said. “Mal was furious and used his magic to make his younger siblings disappear.”

“Whoa,” Josie whispered in awe.

“Cool,” Lizzie said with a grin. “Mal is awesome.”

It took all of his self-control not to burst out laughing.

“However, before Mal could make his youngest siblings disappear, his twin sister agreed to do the ritual.”

“So Mal won, right?” Josie asked.

“No, because his twin sister went behind his back and joined forces with the evil king and Mal was sent into the terrible prison,” Kai answered.

“No” Josie gasped.

“Mal should have made the evil king go bye-bye,” Lizzie said, frowning. “What did Mal do next, Uncle Kai?”

“Mal was trapped in the prison for 18 years,” Kai said.

Lizzie’s eyes widened and she looked angry for the ‘prince’, which made Kai crack a smile. While Josie just looked sad.

“Did he escape the prison?” Josie asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Kai replied, “And when he did, he challenged his family and took back the throne becoming the king.”

“Yay.” Lizzie cheered, anger forgotten.

“Did he defeat the evil king?” Josie asked, curiously.

“Yes, the king was forced into retreat and when Mal finally found him, he defeated him once and for all,” Kai said.

“Good,” Lizzie said, nodding in approval.

“Did anything else happen after that?” Josie wondered.

“Yes, Mal’s twin sister was revealed to be pregnant with twins,” Kai answered.

“Really?” Lizzie questioned.

“Yes, however, when it came time for her to give birth to the baby girls, she did not survive,” Kai said, tone sad.

“What happened to the little girls?” Josie asked.

“Well, the king saw his little nieces and decided to forget the wrongs of his sister and took them in as his own, especially since it was revealed that they were different just like him. And he named the two his heirs, and the Gemini Kingdom now had two little princesses that would live the life that the new king was never given.” Kai finished.

“I like that story,” Josie said.

Lizzie nodded in agreement, before looking at Kai in curiosity. “What were the princesses’ names?”

“Their names we’re Princess Elizabeth and Princess Josette,” Kai answered.

“Like us!” Josie exclaimed.

“Yep, now it's time for bed, kiddos,” Kai said.

“Aww.” Lizzie pouted.

Kai got off the bed and pressed a kiss on both of their foreheads.

He turned off the light and went to the door.

Kai glanced back one last time at his nieces.

“Goodnight, little princesses…”


	6. Siphon Source

* * *

Kai walked through the halls of his old home with an air of melancholy around him. And he didn’t know why.

What did he miss?

He didn’t think there was anything but at the same time, he did.

Was it the few times his father actually acted like he was his son?

Or the times he spent with his siblings without his father watching?

Or was he missing what could have been?

The life he missed out on.

He shook his head trying to clear away the depressing thoughts.

His hands trailed the walls, feeling the magic beneath his fingertips.

There had been a time where there had been no cloaking spell around the house. The spell allowed only those of the Gemini bloodline to see past it.

He wondered why it was put up?

He would have remembered if it had been there before because he would have been siphoning it constantly when he was younger.

There was a stutter in his step.

Was that the reason?

Was the cloaking spell taken down when it was realized that he was a siphoner?

If so, dick move dad...

Kai walked to his dad’s study and entered slowly, taking in the worn books that sat atop the bookshelves and the papers that lay forgotten on the old wooden desk he always saw his father sitting at.

Kai could perfectly picture his dad sitting in his large leather chair reading some type of important paper that probably had to do with the coven.

Kai shook away the memories.

He needed to do what he was here for.

He pulled the necklaces he bought back when he was still in Virginia.

He placed them on the desk and began looking around for his dear father’s most important grimoire.

He approached the bookshelf and began running his hands along the spines of the books, sensing for magic.

When he got near the middle, he sensed something and stopped.

He started siphoning the book and the illusion surrounding the book disappeared, revealing the grimoire.

He pulled it out and began flipping through it.

He walked back towards the desk and set the book down next to the necklaces.

He flipped back through the pages, searching for something in particular.

Kai stopped flipping as he found what he was looking for.

It was a spell to enchant an object -preferably jewelry of some kind- and it gave the wearer protection of extreme magnitudes.

It was a Gemini special that was kept very hidden from other covens.

It also was able to regenerate as long as a sliver of the magic was still there.

Perfect for baby siphoners.

Although Kai was going to wait until the twins were trained enough so that they didn’t accidentally siphon the entire spell.

But once they were, he would give them the necklaces, which would give them a good amount of protection and give them a source of magic they could always siphon from.

Kai swept down the page, reading the information.

**_Praesidium Spell_ ** _-_

_Created by Markus Parker (Coven Leader;1842-1868)_

_Give very powerful protection to the wearer of the object enchanted with this spell._

_The spell has the capability to react on its own without a prompt from the wearer._

**_Ability:_ ** _Can forcibly cloak wearer if they are in danger; Can protect against elemental spells; Allows caster to be connected to the wearer (Tracking device); Can protect against mental attacks and physical attacks (Creates mental and physical barrier); Depending on power used for the spell - Can possibly use it’s own power to launch a defensive attack on the attacker; Can rejuvenate magic_

**_Weaknesses:_ ** _If taken off it is incapable of working; Attacker with more power than spell was originally cast with can overpower it leading to it being disabled; Will only be able to launch a defensive attack if the spell was cast with immense power and if the wearer is in mortal danger_

**_Spell:_ **

_Praesidia obicere haeream_

_Decretorium custodire_

_Quod regeneret_

**_Materials:_ **

_Salt_

_8 Candles_

_Dagger_

_A drop of blood of the wearer_

_Blood of caster_

_Bowl_

_Herbs - Camphor; Rose; Sandalwood_

**_Preparation:_ **

_Pour salt a salt line in two diamond shapes; One horizontal, the other diagonal; They should overlap_

_Place the candles on each point; Should be 8 points; candles should be lit_

_Place bowl in the center of salt_

_Sandalwood should be in small pieces_

_Camphor should be crushed into a powder_

_Rose should be diced into even pieces_

_Dagger should be by the bowl_

_Blood of wear should be already drawn_

**_Ritual:_ **

_Start by putting the object that is being spelled in the bowl_

_Pour the drop of blood onto the object (binding it to the wearer)_

_Sprinkle camphor into the bowl over the object_

_Then use the dagger to cut caster’s palm, drawing blood; allow to pour onto the object_

_Then pour the sandalwood into the bowl, with the rose following_

_Chant the spell as the tasks are completed_

_Take the object out of the bowl when finished._

Kai considered the information and set to work.

It wasn’t long before he had the ritual prepared.

Everything was in order from what he could tell.

He had a larger bowl than typically needed so he could do both of the necklaces at once.

And Kai had known that he would need a drop of blood from each of the twins, so he had gotten it early after they had eaten.

Thankfully they didn’t freak out about him having to prick their fingers.

Kai looked back over everything and kneeled by the bowl.

Kai looked at the candles and blinked, causing them to light.

He looked back at the bowl and placed the necklace in, separating them slightly.

He then grabbed the tiny containers he had put the twins’ blood in and poured Lizzie’s one over the right necklace then did the same to the left with Josie’s blood.

“ _Praesidia obicere haeream_ ”

Then he grabbed the bowl of camphor and sprinkled it over the necklaces.

“ _Decretorium custodire_ ”

The candles flared slightly after he did that.

He then grabbed the dagger and pressed it into his palm. However, he didn’t release it, once the blade sunk in deep enough. Instead, he held on to it, so that the cut wouldn’t heal.

“ _Quod regeneret_ ”

Kai allowed the blood to drip down his hand onto each of the necklaces.

“ _Praesidia obicere haeream_ ”

Then he put the dagger down, wiping his hand on his jeans.

He reached for the sandalwood and tossed some into the bowl.

“ _Decretorium custodire_ ”

The wind picked up around him and Kai could feel the pressure building behind his eyes.

He grabbed the rose next and allowed it to fall into the bowl.

“ _Quod regeneret_ ”

Kai could feel his magic start to drain as he focused on the necklaces.

“ _Praesidia obicere haeream_ ”

The hairs on the back of Kai’s neck rose in response to the magic that was filling the air, funneling into the necklaces.

“ _Decretorium custodire_ ”

Kai felt something wet drip down from his nose. He continued the spell ignoring his headache that worsened the higher the flames of the candles went.

“ _Quod regeneret_ ”

“ _Praesidia obicere haeream, Decretorium custodire, Quod regeneret_ ” Kai chanted for the last time. 

And everything inside the bowl caught aflame.

The candles went out and the wind settled.

Kai looked down at the bowl as the flames slowly dispersed.

All that remained were the necklaces that were now radiating magic.

The spell worked.


	7. The Order

* * *

A man with dark hair, wearing a trench coat of sorts. was sitting at a desk, looking over some paperwork, when another man entered the room.

The man was dressed professionally as if he had just come from a meeting.

“What is it, my love?” The man at the desk asked. “How did the meeting with the Pluto Coven go?”

“Miguel...one of the seers has seen something you need to hear about.” The man that had just entered the room replied.

Miguel frowned. “How important is it, Nate? I have a lot of paperwork to get through.”

“It’s about the _Gemini_ Coven,” Nate said, simply, but hatred was clear in his voice.

Miguel froze, and a look of concern but also anger appeared on his face.

“The Gemini Coven is extinct...why would one of our seers have a vision about them?” He asked, tensely. He was now giving Nate his full attention.

“I don’t know, but she wouldn’t speak unless the coven leader was in the room, which..seeing as that is you, I came to retrieve you…” Nate said, calmly.

Miguel stood up and walked past him, motioning for Nate to follow him. The two left his office and went to where the seers typically were.

A woman with dyed pink hair looked up as they approached.

“Sir…” She greeted him respectfully. “I'm glad you’re here.”

“Miranda, what is it that you saw?” Miguel said, getting straight to business.

“The Gemini’s are not as gone as we once thought,” Miranda stated, staring at Miguel hesitantly.

“Their coven leader died, taking them all down with them. I don’t see how they can still exist.” Nate spoke up, looking confused. And Miguel couldn’t blame him, it didn’t make any sense to him as well.

Miranda glanced at the second in command and husband of the coven leader with a worried look.

“You are aware of how that coven produced a new type of witch due to their cannibalistic rituals, yes?” Miranda asked, with a peculiar look on her face.

“The abominations,” Miguel nodded, and the disgust was written clearly on his face. “The witches without their own magic.”

“And you remember how the eldest son of Joshua Parker, who was a leech, became coven leader.” Miranda continued, hesitating to get to the part where he was still alive. Especially since her coven leader had a volatile temper at times.

“Yes, I never had the _honor_ of meeting him, but I’m sure it would have gone swimmingly,” Miguel said, sarcastically. “Seeing as the boy previously killed his siblings, then killed himself again to kill his entire coven. Although I suppose I should be grateful, seeing as with the Gemini’s out of the way, our coven can rise to the top.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing, he’s alive but also not?” Miranda said, looking confused with herself.

“What?” Nate asked in disbelief.

“When a _witch_ of that type dies with vampire blood in their system, they do not lose their ability to do magic. Therefore, they become things called heretics, which are vampire-witch hybrids.” Miranda explained, with a look of disgust.

“The boy is one of them?” Miguel asked, as his mind began scheming.

While the boy may be a vampire but his witch side qualifies him a seat among The Order (an alliance between multiple covens allowing them to work peacefully without conflict, and whoever is the strongest coven leads. It used to be the Gemini’s but they fell, and their coven, the Hydra Coven, became the leading coven). And if the boy was still alive, he could fight for his place as leader.

“The boy is a heretic and from what I can understand from my visions, heretics are incredibly powerful,” Miranda said, with a frown.

Miguel started pacing.

“There’s something else…” Miranda said, quietly.

Nate frowned. “What else could there be?”

“He’s not the last of his coven,” Miranda revealed.

“That’s impossible, they all died, when he die-turned,” Miguel said, shaking his head in disagreement.

“It appears that before the Gemini boy killed himself, the coven managed to cast a spell to save two unborn twins that were in the womb of Josette Laughlin, or Josette Parker. The twin girls live...and they are both siphoners.” Miranda said, looking at her leader.

“We can’t kill them...killing the last of the Gemini coven would cause conflict with the other covens. The boy on the other hand...the fact that he is now part vampire, may give us a pass.” Nate theorized.

“I will check with some of our allies but the boy will die. However, we must find the twins before the boy does. And if we raise them with us, we could have a good ally of the Gemini’s when they are finally old enough, which will allow us to convince them to keep us as the leaders of The Order.” Miguel strategized.

“Perhaps...but if there’s one thing I know about Gemini’s, it is that they are arrogant and like to be in the spot of power, and you can’t deny that even with so few, they are extremely powerful. Meaning they could take back power, especially since they are leeches.” Nate said with a frown.

Miguel frowned. “Perhaps they could die in an accident...after all, accidents happen or we could say the heretic killed them and we were too late to save them but we got revenge by destroying the beast.”

“Uh..sir?” Miranda spoke up again, looking even more nervous.

“Yes?” Miguel asked, looking annoyed.

“The Parker boy has already found his nieces.” 

<><><><><><><>

Kai was woken up the next day by a small body jumping on him, shaking him awake. 

He opened his eyes in confusion and looked up at Lizzie, who was grinning innocently as if she hadn’t just jumped on him.

“Hi, Uncle Kai.” She greeted, with a mischievous grin.

“What are you doing you little munchkin?” Kai asked, sitting up.

“I’m hungry,” She shrugged.

“Oh, well, we’re just gonna have to fix that, won’t we?.” Then Kai smirked and lunged forward, throwing Lizzie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she squealed with laughter.

Kai carried her out of his old room to the kitchen where Josie was already waiting.

“Uncle Kai!” Josie greeted, as she climbed onto one of the chairs of the dining table.

“Jojo,” Kai greeted back easily and placed Lizzie in the chair next to her twin.

“Who wants pancakes for breakfast?” Kai asked, moving to grab some materials for the twins to color with.

“Me!” The twins coursed together.

Kai nodded and set to work.

When he finished, he cut the pancakes and poured some syrup on them, before placing them in front of the twins along with some apple juice.

Kai grabbed a blood bag from the freezer and poured himself a cup full. He sipped it as he waited for the twins to finish.

“Munchins, what do you say to learning how to control your powers?” Kai asked, and the twins glanced up at him.

“Will that mean I won’t hurt anyone again?” Lizzie asked, timidly.

“You won’t siphon accidentally, meaning no one will get hurt intentionally,” Kai said, phrasing his words with a purpose.

“Will that mean we get to practice magic?” Josie asked, curiously. And Lizzie’s face lit up with excitement.

“Yep. We’ll start simple first but soon, you’ll be very powerful.” Kai said, grabbing their empty plates, and putting them in the sink.

“Cool,” Lizzie said, and Kai quickly cleaned up the twins.

Once they were clean, he brought them to the living room.

He quickly set up a few things and he grabbed some candles.

“Alright, girls. First, we’re gonna practice siphoning from objects.” Kai said, and grabbed the artifacts he found that had magic attached to them.

He grabbed one that was shaped like a 3D star.

“Who wants to go first?” Kai asked, looking between the twins.

Lizzie stared at the ground with uncertainty, while Josie was looking at the artifact with curiosity. 

“I want to,” Josie declared, scooting forward.

Kai nodded and picked Josie up, putting her on his lap. Then, he grabbed the artifact and held it out.

“Put your hand on it, kiddo,” Kai instructed. And Josie did as he said as Lizzie watched them from the sidelines.

“Now what, Uncle Kai?” Josie asked, looking up at Kai.

“What would you feel if I was going to take away your stuffed dragon?” Kai said, looking down at Josie.

“Sad,” Josie replied, then gasped as a glow formed from where her hand was placed on the object.

“You’re doing it...you’re doing amazing Josie,” Kai said, complimenting her.

Then she flinched backwards, overwhelmed by the new but exaggerating power that was now coursing through her veins.

Kai put the artifact to the side as he rubbed a hand up and down Josie’s back.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s just magic. That’s what it feels like. It’s gonna take some time to get used to it.” Kai said, reassuringly.

Josie had chills going up and down her spine as she adjusted to the feeling of magic. After a little while, she got used to it and relaxed again.

“You okay, kiddo?” Kai asked, watching her with concern, but he was relieved a little as she nodded. He shot a glance towards Lizzie, who was watching her twin intently, yet for some reason, she was shifting uncomfortably.

“Liz? You good?” Kai called.

Lizzie’s eyes shot to him and she nodded hesitantly.

“I can feel it…”

Kai’s eyes widened.

‘The bond,’ He realized.

He had known before that he and the twins had a bond but he’d forgotten that more than likely so did the twins.

Which was strange to him because he never had that type of bond with Josette…

“Just relaxed...you’re okay, magic can sometimes be intense,” Kai reassured, then he looked at Josie, who was now completely relaxed.

“Alright, it’s your turn, Lizzie.”

Kai put Josie on the couch and picked up Lizzie, who shifted nervously on his lap. He grabbed a different artifact this time, and Lizzie placed her hand on it without being told.

Kai was about to do what he did with Josie when Lizzie closed her eyes as if trying to focus really hard.

A glow formed, and Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise.

He wasn’t expecting her to just be able to do..then again, she had siphoned from him so she knew the feeling of it.

But even then, Lizzie was clearly a quick learner.

“Nicely done,” Kai complimented, with a proud look on his face.

Lizzie then jerked backwards as the glow disappeared.

Kai reassured her the same way he did with Josie, all while keeping an eye on Josie who was having a reaction similar to how Lizzie reacted during Josie’s turn, only less extreme.

Once Lizzie was calm again, he set up two candles.

“Alright, the first thing we're going to learn is how to light a candle,” Kai said, after putting Lizzie next to her sister. “This one is yours, Josie, and the other one is Lizzie’s.”

Both twins immediately began focusing on their candles.

“Alright, the incantation is _phesmat-_ ” 

“ _Incendia,_ ” The twins said in unison, and both candles lit up.

Kai stared in disbelief.

“How…”

“We learned it from Seline,” Josie said, cheerfully.

“Lighting things on fire is fun,” Lizzie said, with a grin on her face.

Kai started, then ran a hand over his face in disbelief.

Why did he have a feeling that the twins were going to be lighting things on fire if he didn’t discipline them?

“Girls...lighting things on fire is _not_ fun,” Kai corrected, giving them both pointed looks.

Josie frowned in disagreement. 

“Yes, it is,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I like to watch things burn,” Lizzie said, excitedly and Josie nodded in agreement.

Oh no...

Kai stared up at the ceiling in exasperation.

“My nieces are pyromaniacs,” He whispered to himself in exasperation. 

How the hell was he going to be able to correct that behavior?

* * *

**AN: I love these two things.**

****

****


End file.
